Pokemon part one.
by Arica Marrie
Summary: Jessie confesses her feelings for James does he return them?


Jessie James and Meowth were all sitting around the fire in their fireplace at their cabin  
discussing how to capture Pikachu when Jessie couldn't handle it any longer. She had to tell  
James tonight. Or rather show him. For the past couple of weeks now except when they were  
being evil she couldn't take her eyes of James. At first she tried to deny it but as the days went on  
she found that she couldn't deny it any longer. She was in love with James. She loved everything  
about him. Even his stupid horsey laugh. Jessie was lost in her own thoughts when James  
snapped her out of it.   
"What do you think Jessie."  
"What do I think of what?" Jessie asked. James gave her a weird look   
"Meowth's new plan to capture pickachu." James replied.   
"Oh, it's great."   
"Jessie is there something wrong?" Meowth asked.  
"Not really. I'm just tired. I think I'll go to bed." Jessie replied getting up and walking  
slowly to her bedroom fully knowing that James would follow her. James and Meowth exchanged  
a look  
"Is she feeling alright? She has never really liked my plans before." Meowth replied to  
James.  
"Yeah, something is going on Meowth. I'll go talk to her." James replied getting up and  
walking over to Jessie.   
"Jessie are you alright?"   
"I'm fine James. Why don't you come in while I turn down my bed and we can talk about  
it." Jessie replied opening her bedroom door and walking in.  
"What good will that do?" James asked Jessie She looked at him and James smiled  
"Meowth, keep watch, Jessie and I have some planing to do."  
"Huh? Hey wait where are you guys going?!!" Meowth cried as he rushed to Jessie's  
bedroom door but James had closed and locked it behind him. Meowth turned around and found  
Arbok and Wheezing looking at him.   
"Hummans! Ill never understand them!! What are you two looking at!!"Meowth replied  
setteling down in front of the fire for a cat nap.  
  
James was sitting on Jessie's bed talking to her about Meowths plan to capture Pikachu when  
Jessie came out from her dressing room wearing her robe.   
"James, as much I want to capture that twerps Pickachu and turn him into the boss and be on the  
bosses good side again. Can we not talk about buisness tonight?" Jessie asked sitting next to  
James on her bed and slowly rubbing James chest   
"I guess so. Jessie, what are you doing?!" "James asked pulling away from her. Jessie  
looked at James and. . . . .  
  
Meowth was almost asleep when he suddenly heard a loud high pitched horsey laugh coming from  
Jessie's bedroom.   
"What is going on in there?!" Meowth replied to no one in particular and walking over to  
Jessie's bedroom door.   
"Hey whats going on in there!! Can't a cat get his beauty rest around here?!" Meowth  
asked pounding on Jessie's door   
"Go back to bed you mangy Alley cat! Or you'll have me to deal with!" Jessie threatened  
through the door. Not wanting to deal with the wrath of Jessie Meowth went back to his spot  
on the floor beside the fire and fell asleep wondering "what in the heck are they doing in there?"  
  
Once she was sure that Meowth was'nt going to interupt them again Jessie turned her mind to  
more important matters. James still looked at her dumbfounded and in shock like he had never  
seen her before. And he hadn't not like this He never thought in a million years that Jessie his  
partner in crime would ever consider him as a.. Did he dare say it ? a boyfriend. As he looked at  
her he couldn't think let alone remember a sight more beautyful, (except for a pack of Pikachu  
including the twerps Pikachu and Dartani the one pokemon that they would never capture but that  
was different) than Jessie in a dark blue modest teddy that set off her eyes Just for him.   
  
As she watched him she began to wonder if she had made a mistake. He wasn't responding to her  
like she thought he would. He didnt like it or her. Tears filled her eyes just like the time she  
thought he had left the team for his millions and Jessibelle. Jessibelle, maybe he thought that she  
looked like Jessibelle and thats why he wasn't responding to her. Jessie reached over grabbed her  
robe that was on the floor wrapped it around her and headed into the bathroom and closed and  
locked the door. James finally came out of shock and looked around.   
"Jessie, Jessie where are you?" No. answer. James walked over to the bathroom door and  
knocked.  
"Jessie?"  
"Just go away James." Jessie replied looking at her reflection in the mirror and trying not  
to let James hear that she was crying.. He had seen her cry before but this was different.. She had  
totally thrown herself at him and he hadn't responded. She had been dropping little hints for the  
past two weeks and he still didn't get it.. She was so embarrassed. James saw her as a partner and  
maybe even a friend, but as a girlfriend she could forget it "Ohh what was I thinking?" Jessie  
whispered to herself. Not knowing what to do and not wanting to suffer Jessie's wrath James  
quietly let himself out of her bedroom and headed into his own.   
  
Dawn came and Meowth woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen.  
He stretched and headed into the kitchen.  
"Morning Meowth. Ready to put our plan into action."   
"You mean my plan and where is Jessie?"  
"Still asleep I guess."  
"Hey James, what were you and Jessie doing last night." James concentrated on his  
cooking.  
"Nothing, just making a back up plan just in case your plan fails."  
"It won't fail. My plans never fail. You two just screw them up."   
"Why you mangy allie cat! Go wake up Jessie. Breakfast is almost ready.   
"Okay okay Im going. I'm going." Meowth replied heading for Jessie's bedroom.  
Meowth knocked on the door  
"Hey Jess! Jess breakfast is ready time to get up!" No answer. "Jess?" Meowth replied  
opening the door and poking his head inside. "Jessie." Meowth whispered looking around for her.   
James was putting the food on plates when he heard.  
"AUGHHHHH!" James ran over to Jessie's door.  
"What's wrong."  
"She's gone. She's gone. Jessie has left the team!!!" Meowth cried waving a letter held in  
his paw.   
"What? Give me that!" James replied grabbing the letter from Meowth and reading it.  
James looked up  
"She has left." James whispered.   
"James, just don't stand there! We have to find her!!!" James walked over to the table and  
sat down.  
"What's the point Meowth. She's gone. Besides she's way ahead of us. We'll never find  
her." Meowth turned around.  
"James, what's wrong with you! Jessie's gone."  
"I know that Meowth!"   
"Why don't you want to go get her? What happened between you two and don't tell me  
that you were planning a back up plan!!"   
"It's none of your buisness Meowth!!!" James replied getting up and heading out the door.  
"Augh where are you going.?!"  
"To find Jessie." James replied running out the door.   
"Huh Hey wait for me!" Meowth cried running after James and closing the door behind  
him. Thinking "Jessie and James?! No way!! Hey James wait up!!" And Meowth headed to catch  
up to James.   
  
Meanwhile not far away Ash, Misty, and Broc, were on their way back to Pallet Town for  
vacation and to visit Ash's mom when Misty suddenly stopped.  
"Hey guys do you hear that?"  
"Here what Misty?" Ash asked. turning from Broc.   
"Someone's crying." Misty replied walking over to the bushes and looking to the other  
side. Suddenly Misty gasped  
"What is it Misty?" Ash asked. coming up beside her.  
"It's Jessie from Team Rocket. And she's crying!'  
"What, Jessie crying?" Ash replied looking through the bushes with Misty and seeing on  
the other side Jessie sitting against the tree crying.   
"I can't believe it. It is Jessie. I didn't think she had any feelings." Ash replied  
remembering all the times he and Jessie had crossed paths and how nasty she was.  
"OF course she has feelings Ash!! Just because she's bad doesn't mean that she doesn't  
have any feelings!!!" Misty cried. beaning Ash on the head.   
"Oww what was that for?!"  
"It's for being your insenstitivie self!!!"  
"Misty's right Ash. Even people like Jessie have feelings."  
"She seems so upset. I wonder what's wrong?"  
"Well, James and Meowth shouldn't be far behind. We better get out of here before they  
capture Pikachu."  
"Is Pikachu all you can think about?!! Jessie needs our help!" Misty cried   
"Me help Jessie?!"   
"Come on Ash." Misty replied heading over to Jessie.  
"Hi Jessie Hi Jessie" Jessie looked up  
"It's the twerps!! Arbok GO!" Jessie replied throwing her pokeball at Ash then suddenly  
stopped.   
"Arbok return!" Arbok returned and Jessie collasped onto the ground. It was no use.  
Without James nothing seemed fun anymore. Defeated Jessie sighed   
"What do you want twerps. I'm not in the mood to mess with you."  
"Jessie what's wrong?" Misty asked kneeling close to Jessie   
"What makes you think there is something wrong twerp?"   
"You were crying." Misty replied.  
"I wasn't crying. I just had something in my eye." Jessie replied turning away and getting  
up  
"Hey where's James and Meowth. Arn't you guys always together?" Ash asked.. Jessie  
looked at him with tears in her eyes. Not caring that it was the twerps that saw her cry.  
"We used to. I'm I'm not part of the team anymore."   
"Well why? What happened?" Ash asked sitting on one side of Jessie while Misty sat on  
the other.   
"Nothing. It's nothing. I just got tired of being part of Team Rocket."  
"Tired of being on Team Rocket? Jessie are you feeling okay?"  
"No No I'm not." Jessie replied trying hard not to cry. That's when Misty got an idea.  
"Ash why don't you go and help Broc with lunch okay. Tell him we have a guest." Ash  
threw a look at Misty then headed to help Broc and inform him that they had a guest for lunch  
and maybe a new partner. Maybe. Misty waited until Ash was gone and then turned to Jessie.  
"Jessie, I know we've had our differences in the past but what really happened. Because I  
don't believe for a moment that you would just quit" Jessie sort of smiled.  
"You're smart for a little twerp."  
"Thanks, I think So what happend."  
"Well, just between us girls, You're right, I just didn't quit. I had a reason. A terribly  
hummiliating, complicated, and embarassing one." Misty smiled.  
"You like James don't you." Misty replied. It wasn't a question.   
"Twerp, I just don't like James. I'm in love with him, and when I tried to tell him that it  
backfired in my face."  
"Oh, and my name is Misty not twerp. And I know how you feel."   
"What?" Jessie asked looking at Misty through tearstained and curious eyes. Misty  
blushed.  
"Never mind."   
"No, Listen here twerp I told you my secret. Now you have to tell me yours."  
"Well." Misty hesitated for she didn't trust Jessie full heartedly yet, but she did tell her that  
she had the hots for James so.   
"It's the twerp isn't it.."  
"Huh."  
"You have a crush on the twerp."   
"Well."  
"Oh come on Misty. You're secret is safe with me. As long as you keep my secret about  
James. Ill keep yours about the twerp."  
"Okay. You're right. I do have a crush on Ash. I still haven't gotten up the courage to tell  
him."  
"Take it from me Misty. Don't bother. It will only bring you pain heartache, and  
emmbarassment. That seems to be the story of my life"  
"That's what Im afraid of." Misty replied quietly. jessie looked at Misty and they  
continued to talk.   
  
Meanwhile Pikachu Ash, and Broc were getting lunch ready.  
"Do you think it's a cover up Broc? Do you think it's only an act so she can get   
Pikachu?"  
"I don't know Ash. I admit that they have decieved us before, but something is telling me  
that Jessie is telling the truth this time."  
Huh Jessie telling the truth?" Ash replied tasting the food to see if it was done enough.  
"Yes. Something went wrong Ash. Jessie would never leave team Rocket for nothing"  
"I wonder what went wrong?"  
"So do I. Ash. So do I." Broc and Ash sat in silence for a moment when Broc sighed.  
"Lunch is ready Ash. Why don't you go tell the girls."  
"Girls? Both of them?" Ash asked.  
"Yes. Both of them. Jessie maybe our enemy Ash but she's human and she needs to eat  
too you know. Besides she's all alone now. She needs us Ash."   
"Uh I don't know. I still don't like her being around Pikachu."  
"Ash." Broc replied warningly.   
"Okay okay, I'm going." Ash replied heading back to the clearing where Misty and Jessie  
were.  
Meanwhile Jessie and Misty were having a grand old time when Ash showed up.  
"Hi Ash."  
"Hi Misty Lunch is ready."   
"Great." Misty replied getting up and heading for the campsite. Ash was about to follow  
her but turned to Jessie.  
"Arn't you coming Jessie?" Jessie looked at Ash.  
"You mean I'm invited?" Jessie asked.   
"Yes. Come on the food is getting cold." Jessie got up and followed Ash through the  
trees and to the campsite.  
  
  
Meanwhile hidding in the bushes Meowth and James were watching Jessie and Ash.  
"She's going with him?" James replied shocked.  
"Does this mean Jessie is going streight?" Meowth asked.   
"Maybe she's after Pikachu."  
"I don't think so Einstein. I think she's dumped us." Meowth replied watching Jessie  
eating with the twerps.  
"She's actually eating with them" James replied.   
"Yeah, so what's it to you Romeo?"  
"Romeo. What do you mean Romeo?" James demanded.  
"Oh come on James. It's obvious. You like Jessie and she likes you. You're the reason  
why she's left Team Rocket."   
"I don't know what you're talking about. Meowth." James replied igdignantly. But he did  
and he sort of felt bad about it. For Jessie had totally thrown herself at him and all he could do  
was stare. For he had always felt something for Jessie and she was quite beautyful. Jessie was his  
best friend . Even though he never admitted it. "He was too afraid of her to risk her wrath if he  
did screw up by doing or saying something wrong. Well one thing was for sure she's tons better  
than Jessibelle. Finally meowth spoke  
"So what are we waiting for lets get Jessie and that Pikachu and get out of here!" Meowth  
replied heading into the campsite that Jessie and Ash were at   
"Hold it Meowth Look how happy Jessie is. It's so beautyful." James exclimed bursting  
into tears.  
What are you saying James?"  
"I'm saying maybe we should leave Jessie alone."   
"What?! James are you crazy?!" Meowth replied scratching James face.  
"Owwww What did you that for?!"   
"I'm trying to scratch some sense into you. Jessie needs you and you need her!!"   
"I do not!! She's the one that left!" 


End file.
